Electronic message systems are available in many forms and protocols on various kinds of electronic devices. In most such systems, individuals are enabled to send and receive electronic messages on cell phones, hand-held personal computers and other wireless and hard-wired personal communication devices. In many communication systems, a user is able to send out an electronic message to many individuals and send copies to additional individuals as well. Most of the time these messages will be responded to by the person receiving the message. The responses are then assembled and list in a short form without much detail so that the initial sender may select which of the responses the sender may wish to have displayed in detail. This short form listing of incoming messages is necessary because of the limited amount of display space available on displays of personal communication devices. For example, an incoming message listing may only include a sender's name, the subject of the communication and the time and/or date of the communication. In order for a user to view a specific response or communication, the user must first highlight the specific message on the incoming communication listing using a navigation function on the communication device, and then actuate a “READ” button in order to have the entire message presented on the display of the communication device. Even then, in most cases, the entire message cannot be displayed because of the limited size of the display screen. Further, in messages where there are many addressees, the detailed display of the message includes a listing of all of the addressees before the content of the message is displayed. Thus, a user must again use the navigation function to navigate past the sometimes extensive listing of addressees before being able to view the content of the message itself. This is a very cumbersome and time consuming process and frustrating to most users of personal communication devices.
Thus there is a need for an improved methodology and implementing message processing system which enables a more streamlined protocol for accessing and viewing electronic messages on personal communication devices.